The present invention is directed toward a detachable label holder for an open-ended compartment including means for securing the label holder thereto. Integral units which combine a label holder with a means for securing to the structure to be labeled are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,255, 3,238,656 and 3,338,649. The label holders disclosed in these patents all require additional mounting apparatus on the compartment or panel to be labeled.
Offices which store large volumes of records often find it advantageous to use lightweight, easily assembled storage cabinets or units instead of rigid file cabinets made of metal or wood which are frequently not easily assembled or disassembled and are relatively heavy and therefore not easily moved.
Filing compartments constructed of relatively lightweight corrugated fiberboard are now being extensively used for storage. These compartments are easy to assemble and disassemble yet are sufficiently rigid to maintain their integrity and support the weight of the materials being stored within. It is this type of cabinet or compartment that is contemplated for use in conjunction with the label holder of the present invention.
Compartments constructed of corrugated fiberboard are not easily adapted for mounting conventional label holders thereon. The construction material is not sufficiently rigid to provide retaining means for conventional label holders. Use of separate retaining means of a more rigid material usually requires conventional mounting means such as screws or staples which perforate the wall of the compartment, resulting in a weakened construction.
It is important that label holders for corrugated fiberboard compartments be easily attached and detached without requiring the use of mounting means that would weaken the construction of the walls to which it is applied. It is also important that these label holders be easily removed and yet sufficiently secured to avoid accidental dislodgement during use of the compartment.
The general object of the invention is to provide a label holder including a label holder and securing means that can be easily attached and detached without additional mounting apparatus for a compartment constructed of corrugated fiberboard. A further object is to provide a label holder that when attached to a suitable compartment cannot be accidentally dislodged and yet is easily detachable.